Severus Snape
by Spike K Tenoh
Summary: Severus' Gedankenwelt
1. Teil 1

Severus Snape  

Und mal wieder ein Gedicht.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Er ist ein Mann wie jeder andere, mit einem jetzt im vergleich,  
vergliche man ihn mit Lucius Malfoy, der schön und reich,  
so sieht man sie sind alles andere als gleich.  
Severus hat ein fable für die Giftmischerei,  
wobei Lucius sich eher fasziniert, für die Zauberei.  
Auch die zu verrichtenden Dienste der zwei könnten jetzt nicht mehr unterschiedlicher sein,  
wo Lucius noch mit Begeisterung hinter dem Lord stet, da hat Severus längst halt zu gesagt nein.  
  
Aber genug des Vergleichens und nun zu Severus um den es hier geht will ich meinen,  
er ist nicht grade sehr beliebt, dennoch gehört er zu den Mächtigen und des Blutes reinen.  
Schwärzer als die dunkelste Nacht,  
nicht nur sein Auftreten vermehrt seine Macht.   
Deine schwarze Robe, die blasse Haut, deine schwarzes Haar, deine dunklen Augen,  
bringen jeden dazu dir zu glauben.  
Deine Augen so dunkel und glänzende wie Opale, die Haar schwarz wie der nächtliche Schatten,  
Deine Haut so blass wie die eines Vampirs, aber deine Züge auch mal etwas Freundliches hatten.   
Früher, wo noch die Welt im Gefüge lag und alles leichter war,  
da konnte er sein wie er wollte, doch auch schon da war Albus ein Narr.  
Zu oft musste Severus zurückstecken, musste sich zu viel gefallen lassen,  
von den Herumtreibern schikaniert, von anderen verachtet, wenn wundert es das er so früh lernte zu Hassen.  
Verachtet und verkant, war er von Anbeginn allein,  
Lernt nur und nannte das Reich der Tränke sein.  
  
Heut ist er Meister in seinem Reich und Herr des Slytherin Hauses, sowie Lehrer,  
aber das alles macht sein Leben auch nicht leichter, im gegen teil es wird alles nur noch schwerer.  
Aufgeben ist alles andere als sein Stil und deshalb macht er weiter und ist es noch so schwer,  
dennoch mittlerweile ist seine Hülle lehr.  
Dem Lord zwar entnommen,  
dennoch, ist sein Leben nicht vollkommen.  
Eins fehlt ihm sehr und das ist es was ihm noch nie vergönnt: Glück im Leben,  
denn bis her lag er in seiner Wahl stets daneben.  
  
Die Wahl des Dunklen Pfads und dann das zurück,  
beides für ihn sehr schwer, von beiden Seiten nur benutzt zerbrach ihn Stück für Stück.  
Das ist es was aus ihm machte was er heute ist, er vertraut niemanden und ist ein Kaltherziger Mann,  
der sehr viel schon erlebte und so manches musste ertragen, trotzdem so manches von sich aus kann.  
  
Er ist Severus Snape der Meister der Tränke und der Emotion,  
er ist der letzt der für sein bemühen erwartet einen Lohn.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Kommis sind wie immer gerne gesehen. (Das übliche eben)

Mit blutigen Grüssen an alle Leser

Spike Kain Tenoh

The Master of Vampire


	2. Teil 2

Severus Snape  

Also das Kap. ist aus Snapes Sicht geschrieben. (Nur um es mal kurz zu erwähnen

ich hasse Dumbledore und ich drehe es mir hier auch so zu recht das Sevi die

Herumtreiber schon vor der Schule kannte!)

------- Und Los! -------------------------------

(bedenket der Herr ist hier im Kap erst 11!!!)

Also das ist Hogwarts? Mh nun ja ein Schloss halt!  
Wer ist das denn, der bricht ja gleich zusammen, ist der Alt.  
"Willkommen Schüler ich freue mich euch hier in Hogwarts wieder oder neu begrüssen zu dürfen und..."  
Ok, Schulleiter denn hab ich jetzt schon gefressen! Meine Güte kann labert der hoffentlich hält der jetzt den Mund.  
Bin mal gespannt ob ich nach Slytherin komme, ich hoffe doch,  
ach nö diese vier Deppen sind ja auch hier, das nicht auch noch.  
Potter,Black,Lupin und Pettigrew das Idioten Gespann, na das kann hier je Heiter werden wenn diese Deppen sogar hier aufgenommen sind,  
Petti. ist ein Feigling, Lupin langweilt einen mit seinen Reden zu Tode, Black ist einfach nur durchgeknallt und dieser Potter... um es einfach aus zu drücken ... er Spinnt.  
... (das kann man noch endlos weiterführen)  
  
Gleich bin ich dran, ich wette ich komme nach Slytherin und wenn nicht?  
Dann wechsel' ich halt doch die Schule, auch wenn dadurch die Familientradition bricht.  
"Der nächste ist Malfoy,Lucius wenn sie bitte empor kommen"  
Malfoy, Malfoy wo hab ich den Namen schon mal gehört? Egal später werde ich es schon heraus bekommen.  
Mal sehen in welches Haus er eingeteilt wird,  
"Slytherin" jetzt weiss ich's wieder seine Eltern sind gut befreundet mit den meinen wenn mich nicht alles irrt.  
...  
"Snape,Severus" oh... ich bin ja schon dran,  
"Slytherin" na bitte ich wusste doch das ich dahin kann.  
...  
"So da ihr nun alles hier unten kennt, geht in eure Schlafsäle und packt eure Sachen aus"  
Nett hier, da fühlt man sich doch gleich wie zu Haus.  
... (ziemlicher Zeitsprung)  
  
Heute ist der letzte Schultag vom 5 Jahr die Zeit ist echt wie im Flug vergangen,  
ich habe in meiner Zeit hier zwar schon einiges an "scherzen" von den Deppen eingefangen, aber immer hin war Lucius immer da und hat mir geholfen und mit mir angefangen nach Rache für alles zu verlangen.  
Und heute ist es so weit,  
Die Idioten werden erblassen vor Neid.  
...  
Unsere Reche war ein voller erfolg, die wussten gar nicht wie ihnen geschieht, sie haben 100 Punkte Abzug kassiert für ihr haus,  
zumindest sind sie was den Haus Pokal angeht aus dem Rennen raus.  
... (wieder ein gigantischer Zeitsprung)  
Es sind noch ein paar tage bis zu meinem Abschluss, Lucius hat mich gefragt ob ich mit ihm zu Voldemort gehe,  
ich werde ihm folgen, ihm meinen einzigen und besten Freund, nur damit ich an seiner Seite stehe.  
  
Nach unsern Abschluss gingen wir beide nun also in die Reihen der Deatheater ein,  
uns wurde damals viel versprochen, doch im Endeffekt war es nur zum schreien.  
Man lehrte uns Kälte zu zeigen, Emotionslos und skrupellos zu sein und das töten,  
wollte uns zu Maschinen machen, doch ich wollte so vieles davon nicht und das brachte mich ganz schön in Nöten.  
  
Doch genau wie früher stand Lucius an meiner Seite hielt zu mir, beschützte mich wie immer,  
ja, Luc war immer für mich da und ist auch jetzt noch, doch die Zeiten werden immer schlimmer.  
Er weiss alles, ich habe es ihm erzählt, er deckt mich und hilft mir meine Aufträge von dem alten senilen Narren zu erfüllen,   
immer wenn mir jemand der anderen auf die schliche kam, hat er alles daran gesetzt denjenigen wieder in nicht wissen zu hüllen.  
Ich weiss mittlerweile nicht mehr wie oft ich ihm mein Leben verdanke,  
ich wurde in letzter Zeit so oft vom Lord bestrafft weil ich meine Aufträge vermassle das fällt meistens so aus das ich nur noch zurück nach Hogwarts schwanke.  
Doch er stützt mich dann und bringt mich in meine Räume,  
nach dem er sich sicher ist das es mir gut ergeht verschwindet er wieder und ich kann weiter vom Frieden Träumen.  
  
Das geht jetzt schon Jahre so und eins weiss ich, ich werde mich niemals wieder so verkaufen wie ich es für den Lord und diesen Muggelliebhaber getan habe,  
es beschert einen nur noch mehr wunden -innerlich- an denen ich seit Jahren Nage.  
  
Kein Ende in sicht,  
alle Hoffnung bricht.  
Doch du bist da,  
und ich sehe wieder klar.  
Du zeigst mir das Licht,  
auch wenn es immer wieder bricht.  
Deine schwarze Seele wieder Rein,  
das böse in dir nur noch ganz klein.  
Von aussen schwarz von innen weiß,  
das ist dein Preis.  
  
Doch für mich steht fest ich bin wie ich bin und werde es auch bleiben,  
auch wenn sich meine Welt hüllt in schweigen.

------------------------------------------------

Mit blutigen Gruss an alle leser

Spike Kain Tenoh  

The Master of Vampire


	3. Teil 3

Severus Snape III  

Ihr müsst euch folgendes so vorstellen: Severus steht am Fenster und

Philosophiert über sein Leben und den Rest der Welt, über was genau, müsst ihr

selbst lesen.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Jahre kamen und gingen,  
doch noch immer wollte es mir nicht gelingen.  
Ich wollte diesen "Brett-vor-Kopf" Schülern die Wirklichkeit zeigen,  
Doch wie immer sie zum Leichtsinn neigen.  
  
Luc hat mir schon früher gesagt das es nicht meine Aufgabe sei ihnen was über das leben da draußen zu berichten,  
ihnen klar zu machen, dass dort nichts außer der Realität zu finden sei, aber nein was darf ich stattdessen? Ich muss Streite schlichten.  
  
Er hat ja Recht, aber ich muss es zumindest versuchen,  
Wie oft muss ich noch die Maske aufsetzen? Wie oft noch soll ich noch diesen kleinen Tod sterben? Wie oft muss ich mein eigenes leben noch verfluchen?  
  
Er weiß doch nicht, wie es ist, immer und immer wieder da raus zu gehen,   
die vor Hass triefenden Blicke zu sehen,   
die gewisperten Wünsche nach meinem Tod zu hören,  
bei Gott, ich wünschte, es wäre so, ich wünschte, ich wäre Tod, doch ich kann mich dieser Verlockung nach Ruhe nicht ergeben, nicht so lange ich noch ändern kann, das diese Welt, wie wir sie kennen, untergeht, und das kann ich bei meiner Ehre schwören.  
  
Albus dieser Narr, will er denn für immer die Augen derer verschließen, die unsere Zukunft sind?  
Wobei ich meinen Satz liebend gern ein Leider hinzufügen würde, Albus ist doch selber nur ein großes Kind.  
Er hat doch keine Ahnung von der Wirklichkeit, er ist genauso wie die anderen "Brett-vor-Kopf" Leute, er sieht nur was er sehen will,  
wenn andere sagen was er nicht hören will, wie ich zum Beispiel, heißt es immer nur, sei still.  
  
Er weiß nichts, ich habe die tiefsten Abgründe gesehen, in die ein Mensch fallen kann.  
Ich bin schließlich lange genug darin herum gewandert, doch ich habe wieder herausgefunden, durch meinen besten Freund, weil ich durch ihn neue Hoffung gewann.   
  
Doch was macht man, wenn sich diejenigen, denen man helfen will, nicht lassen,   
sie wissen es nicht, aber ich will ihnen nur helfen. Was kann ich dafür, dass sie es nicht sehen, weil sie viel zu beschäftigt damit sind, mich zu hassen.  
  
Nehmen wir nur mal Potter, der Junge musst schon so viel durchmachen,  
und er ist trotzdem noch so naiv und gutgläubig, also bitte, das ist doch nur zum Lachen.  
  
Oder Granger, sie ist so von sich überzeugt, das sie gar nicht sieht, wie blind sie eigentlich ist.   
Und wo man grad dabei ist. Weasley, seine Dummheit muss eigentlich wehtun, haben die eigentlich nichts im Kopf außer Mist?  
  
Nun ja, ich meine, mein Haus ist ja auch nicht grade voll von "sehenden",aber... nein sie sind genau so,  
na ja einige von ihnen sind ja nicht ganz so blind, darüber bin ich auch sehr froh.  
  
Aber nur mal Draco genommen, wenn er auch nur ein bisschen mehr wie sein Vater wäre, dann würde er eventuell auch mal durchschauen den Schein,   
Die Streiterei mit Potter mal vorweg, er ist nicht dumm, ganz im Gegenteil. Aber die Maske, die er trägt, und sein falscher Stolz, werden irgendwann sein verderben sein.  
  
Nein Lucius ist ganz anders, er gibt sich nur äußerlich so, aber Draco nicht, er meint, seinen Vater nacheifern zu müssen und sieht das Entscheidende nicht,  
denn sein Vater versteckt nur sein wahres Gesicht.  
  
Lucius, oh Luc, was soll ich denn noch machen? Ich kann bald nicht mehr,  
dieses ganze Getue und Gelaber hier und dann noch soviel undankbare Blagen, das ist doch alles nicht Fair.  
  
Nein, ich muss weiter machen, ich darf nicht aufgeben,  
Ich werde mein Leben weiterleben.  
Komme was wolle, ich werde mich dem stellen, denn ich bin immer zu gegen  
werde nicht ruhen bis auch die letzten "sehen", erst dann werde ich mich zur ruhe legen.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Mit Blutigen Gruss an alle Leser

Spike Kain Tenoh

The Master of Vampire


	4. Teil 4

Severus Snape

Letzter Akt

So viele Jahre, so viele Jahre sind es nun schon,

in den ich versuchte, Dinge zu ändern, doch was war der Lohn?

Der Lohn war jener, das sie mich hassten, mich verspotteten, dennoch gab ich es nicht auf,

nur leider, habe ich es so weit geschafft, dass ich bei ihnen nur gegen Wände lauf.

Ich hatte mir einst das Versprechen gegeben, doch war dieses nicht zu halten,

ich habe nichts erreichen können und ließ ihre Herzen nur zusehends erkalten.

Ich bin alt geworden, schon lange ist es aus, die gefährliche Schwärze vergraut,

schon lang ist aus bösem Funkeln mattes leuchten geworden, schon lange nicht mehr vorlaut.

Ich spüre es Minute für Minute, Stunde um Stunde….Tag für T ag,

schon lange stehe ich mit einem Bein in meinem eigenen Grab.

Ich wollte nicht eher Ruhen, bis nicht auch die letzten sehn…

doch was schaffte ich stattdessen?

...Nichts, nur das sie weiterhin blind durchs leben gehen.

Ein Freund sagte mir einst: Lass sie…sie sind doch eh dem Untergang geweiht.

Ich weiß nicht mehr warum, aber ich wollte nicht auf ihn hören, aber wahrscheinlich wollte ich ihr Glück nur zerstören…aus Neid.

Ja, ich denke, es war Neid, Eifersucht, auf jenes was ich nie hatte,

sie waren glücklich in ihrer kleinen heile Welt, die selbst Pettigrew hatte…diese feige Ratte.

Er hatte Freunde und all jenes was ich zu jener Zeit begehrte,

doch als Slytherin, man mir eben dieses verwehrte.

Doch auch dies ist schon längst vergessen, Lucius hätte ich ansatzweise meinen Freund nennen können, doch wirkliche Freundschaft?

Nein, wir beide nutzten uns eigentlich nur gegenseitig aus, auch dies ist eine Wunde, die noch heute klafft.

Ich braute ihm Tränke und er beschaffte mir all mögliches an seltenen Zutaten, was ich brauchte und begehrte, denn mir waren die Auroren immer zu sehr auf der Fährte.

Ja ja, der immer währende schlechte Ruf meines Namens, von klein auf war dieser Name ein Fluch für mich, leider ist das nur allzu wahr.

Mein Vater hatte mir mein Leben immer zur Hölle gemacht, dennoch, ich habe immer versucht, meinen Weg zu gehen, auch wenn es schwierig war.

Und wo endete ich? Ich bin ein alter Mann geworden, schon lange nicht mehr der dunkle Schatten der Schule, einer der gefürchtetsten Lehrer.

Es ist nicht so, dass ich mit den veränderten Zeiten nicht klar komme, es ist nur alles wesentlich schwerer.

Mein Leben ist nicht mehr das, was es war, irgendwie vermisse ich die alten Tage.

Jene, wo ich noch alle mit meinen Künsten überrage.

Doch heute…nein es ist schon lang nicht mehr das Wahre.

Heute, ja heute, ist die Zeit angebrochen, wo ich meine Kräfte spare.

Es ist heute einer jener Tage, wo man denkt, das sich das Leben für nichts mehr lohnt und ich denke, genau jenes ist auch der Fall.

Ich habe schon längst einen Trank genommen, während ich meine Gedanken so laufen lasse, noch mehr versinke ich so im Gedankenschwall.

Heute wird der letzte aller Tage sein.

Denn heute ist die Zeit gekommen, heute sag ich dem Weiterleben nein.

Ich trete wie jede Dämmerung an mein Fenster, sehe wie so oft in die Dunkelheit hinaus.

Die Sonne ist vor kurzem glücklicherweise untergegangen, jetzt kann ich wieder sehen.

Das Licht ist mir doch immer wieder ein Graus.

Bald ist es so weit, mein Körper wird allmählich taub,

endlich, bald ist es so weit und ich werde meines Lebens beraubt.

Allmählich werde ich des stehen's zu müde, so gehe ich zu meinem Sessel am Kamin, mit leeren Augen blicke ich in die tänzelnden Flammen,

bald ist es geschafft, dann hat es sich mit meinem Leben und dessen Schrammen.

Langsam schließt er seine Augen, atmet immer ruhiger, als würde er nur ruhen.

Das letzte Mal atmet er noch aus, vorbei ist es endlich nun…


End file.
